roblox_villiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider Queen
The Spider Queen is a boss in Vesteria that resides in the Spider Lair, and is the final obstacle of the Spider Queen's Revenge dungeon. Royal Spider Eggs that she drops can be used to purchase said weapons in Spider Camp. Attacks * Royal Skewer: Uses her two front legs to attack players in front of her. This attack has a high damage and knocks back anyone who gets hit. * Rallying Screech: Summons an array of vicious Spiderlings. Some of them may come out larger than usual. * 'Veno'mbs which litter damaging venom pools on the floor upon explosion. Deals high damage. Strategy You need at least 4 players in a party to get into The Spider's Lair through the Spider Queen's Revenge Dungeon. The Spider Queen is a tough egg to crack open, although her Dungeon form is nothing compared to what she was like during testing. She has a variety of attacks at its disposal which can ruin your day. It is recommended to come into the Spider Lair with the best equipment in hand, such as fully-upgraded armor and effect-manipulating potions, although her attacks are strong enough to bypass the mitigations of the effects. The Rallying Screech attack summons normal and Giant Spiderlings, which with a few attacks will knock you out. Giant Spiderlings also have a ton of health and thus are hard to knock down. Don't underestimate Giant Spiderlings - they can take you out of play in no time. When they appear, it may be best to take care of them first before going back to the Spider Queen, as they can become a nuisance when in the middle of battle. Area attacks are recommended for crowd control, as within a few minutes the floor may be flooded with Spiderlings. When this happens, try to jump frequently to avoid the Spiderlings. Most of the time it is best to keep your distance when fighting the Spider Queen, as she can be pretty dangerous at close-range. Long-ranged attacks like Bows and abilities are preferred. Her Royal Skewer is lethal when her enemies are at point blank range. That's not to say she can't be a fighter from a distance, as her Venom Bombs are not to be taken lightly. Furthermore, Spiderlings can chase you down in no time. Using skills with AoE and consumables to boost stats can be beneficial, as they can dish out a ton of extra damage on the Spider Queen while increasing survivability. It's crucial to use health-regenerating consumables to avoid dying and failing the raid as a result. Trivia * The Spider Queen was the first boss The Vesteria Team made. * Giant Spider Queens exist, although they can be summoned only by the developers. * Before the spawning system and later Dungeon was implemented, Berezaa had to manually spawn the Spider Queen in the Spider Lair. * The Spider Queen has the largest drop pool for a mob in the entire game. * Before the Spider Queen was moved to the dungeon Spider Queen's Revenge, she had a timed spawning schedule, happening at 8AM PDT and 8PM PDT.